Hogwarts Mini Adventures
by NicVivHow
Summary: Mini Adventures that could've been a part of the books, but really only received one line mentions. Includes a range of characters, but the Golden Trio will still be around.


Authors note; This is the first of my new series _Hogwarts Mini Adventures. _Each adventure will be based off a line from J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series - these lines might be something that is briefly mentioned and could've been a fun little addition to the story. In this case, whilst re-reading _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ I read the below excerpt between Dumbledore and Harry while Harry is staying in the hospital wing after his face off with Quirrell; here Dumbledore mentions that the Weasley twins tried to give Harry a Hogwarts toilet seat, but the toilet seat is never seen, and no one ever mentions it again. So I had a little fun writing out how I believe that little adventure could've gone down.

As I re read the following books, more adventures may pop up; these adventure may range from harmless fun like this one, to more serious, darker adventures, or even more adult themes, but I'd like them to stay light and all ages friendly. If it does change, I promise I will also change the rating on this story.

For now, enjoy, my little readers! Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of it!

"Harry swallowed and looked around him. He realised he must be in the hospital wing. He was lying in a bed with white linen sheets and next to him was a table piled high with what looked like half the sweet shop.

'Tokens from your friends and admirers,' said Dumbledore, beaming. 'What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally, the whole schools knows. I believe your friends Misters Fred and George Weasley were responsible for trying to send you a lavatory seat. No doubt they thought it would amuse you. Madam Pomfrey, however, felt it might not be very hygienic, and confiscated it.' "

-Copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997

-_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. _

-Chapter Seventeen, _The Man with Two Faces_. Page 214, lines 29 - 39

Hogwarts Mini Adventures.

Chapter one.

A Hogwarts Toilet Seat.

"Oi! Ron!" Fred and George called out together down the hallway. Ron and Hermione had just about been to open the Hospital Wing door when the twins had called out to him; they paused and faced the twins, a mixture of shock and amusement showing on their faces.

"Is that.. ?" Ron trailed off weakly, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yep." Fred beamed.

"A Hogwarts toilet seat." George hefted the seat so that he could get a better grip on it.

"You really shouldn't have! You'll get into trouble!" Hermione scolded, but the twins only smiled at her and winked.

"Oh Hermione, you need to relax a little. We've cleaned it already, both the muggle way _and _with magic. It's fine." Fred reassured her.

"I thought you promised to send one to Ginny, not Harry?" Ron said, causing the twins to laugh and Hermione shoot him a confused look.

"We know that Harry heard us telling Ginny we'll send her one." Fred explained.

"So we thought that Harry would appreciate the joke." George finished, the pair of them beaming. Then, without another word, Fred placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, George offered his arm to Hermione, which she tentatively took after heaving a great sigh, and the four of them walked into the Hospital Wing together.

Quietly they walked over to Harry's bed; once there they were there Hermione and Ron took their places on either side of Harry's bed while the twins proceeded to make room amongst the sweets for the toilet seat.

"What's this?" Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the visitors. She had been expecting Ron and Hermione to visit, as the worried best friends usually did at every opportunity they had, but not the Weasley Twins. She steeled herself for the worst.

"Hi, Madam Pomfrey. How's Harry going?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"He's doing well, Miss Granger. He should be awake today or tomorrow, so nothing to worry -" Madam Pomfrey's eyes found the toilet seat. "Is that a lavatory seat?"

"Yes it is ma'am." Fred beamed. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips in disgust.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate it." She bustled around the bed to collect the seat.

"But, Madam Pomfrey!" Fred exclaimed.

"We've cleaned it!" George objected.

"It is school property, and it is a _lavatory seat_! Most unhygienic!" Madam Pomfrey looked mad enough to have flames coming out of her nose like Norbert the dragon, so the twins hung their heads and didn't say another word.

"You all have five minutes visiting time." and with that, Madam Pomfrey stalked into her office with the toilet seat.

"Told you so." Hermione muttered to the twins.

"Oh, Hermione. You never learn if you never try." George winked at her, making her blush.

The four sat together in silence for a few moments, and then the Hospital Wing door opened. The four glanced up to see who the newcomer was, only to find Albus Dumbledore striding in.

"Headmaster!" Hermione squeaked and jumped up from her seat.

"Hello, everyone." Dumbledore greeted everyone warmly, his twinkling eyes gazing at each student in turn as he joined them at Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione were star struck, staring at Dumbledore with wide eyes as they hadn't yet seen their Headmaster up close; Fred and George just beamed up at him, they'd been to his office on a few occasions and were comfortable in his presence.

"Oh, Headmaster!" Madam Pomfrey had emerged to shoo the children out of her Hospital.

"How are you, Poppy? And how is your patient?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Very well on both accounts, Headmaster, Mr Potter should wake up soon. Our main concern is the present Misters Fred and George tried to give to Mr Potter today." Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and glared at the twins.

"Oh? And what might this present be?" Dumbledore raised an amused eyebrow at the twins, both of whom tried, and failed, to look embarrassed.

"A toilet seat, Headmaster." George answered, a huge smile breaking across his face. Dumbledore pursed his lips, but all the students had a feeling that he did this to try and hide a smile.

"Most unhygienic." Madam Pomfrey sniffed in distain.

"Well, boys. We know now that Hogwarts Lavatory Seats are not an appropriate gift for anyone, don't we?" Dumbledore said, eyeing the twins. Ron and Hermione both had to stifle their laughter.

"Yes, Headmaster." The twins chorused.

"Did you apologize to Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore hinted. Both the twins shook their head before turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"We're sorry Madam Pomfrey." Fred said sincerely.

"It won't happen again." George matched his brother sincerity. Hermione wondered if they had practised their apologies beforehand.

Madam Pomfrey nodded her head to the boys. "Thank you, boys. Now, your visiting time is up, I'm afraid you'll all have to leave." She said firmly. Without a word, the students filed out of the Hospital Wing together, leaving Dumbledore with Harry and Madam Pomfrey.

Once they were far away enough that the Matron wouldn't hear them, the twins burst out laughing.

"So worth the effort." Fred laughed. George nodded in agreement through his own laughter.

"We really should send one to Ginny, she'd love it!"

Hermione was horrified. They'd just been in trouble and they were already planning their next prank.

"You only _just_ got into trouble for giving one to Harry, now you're planning to send one to your sister? Don't you two learn?" she demanded. The twins glanced at each other before responding.

"Of _course_ we learn, Hermione. We learn how _not_ to do it the next time!" George explained.

"That's how our pranks improve, you see." Fred smiled. Hermione was stunned.

"Don't let it worry you, Hermione. They can look after themselves. After all, they haven't gotten expelled yet, and they've pulled more pranks than you can imagine." Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

The three tall Weasley boys were standing around Hermione and smiling reassuringly at her, trying to make her feel better.

"Well, it's your own fault." Hermione finally muttered, stalking away. The three boys laughed and followed her to Gryffindor Tower.


End file.
